Harry Potter And The Halfa
by Account Closed ReadPage
Summary: What happens when a certain Ghost opens a doorway to the Harry Potter world? This does contain some spoilers from HP Book 6...just in case you haven't read it yet. Hope you guys like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter And The Halfa**

A/N: I was reading info on the fourth Harry Potter movie coming out soon, and I just finished watching Danny Phantom. Put two and two together, and I come up with a new story idea...once again... .

(I will finish my other stories on here, just as soon as I get more ideas for other chapters...)

Disclaimer/Claimers: I do not own the original characters of Harry Potter or Danny Phantom. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling and Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman. But I do own this story!

**Plot**: What happens when a certain ghost opens a doorway to another dimension other than the DP world?

And now the...

**Prologue**

**The Ghost Zone**

"What are you waiting for, Wulf? Capture him so we can report back to Walker!" a heavy-set ghost guard ordered, impatiently.

Wulf stared at the human. He had short, dirty black hair and a slight beard. He wore a dirty, torn brown overcoat, which covered his slightly exposed and bruised chest; his black jeans were covered in dried blood. Wulf narrowed his eyes as he studied the human some more. His black eyes looked back at Wulf warily.

"Do what you want with me. I don't give a bloody damn about my life anymore..." the man spoke solemnly.

He spoke with a hint of a british accent. Wulf shook his head and spoke to him in his own language, not even thinking the man could understand what he was saying. "I do not want to go back to my home...go ahead, capture me!" the man hissed softly so the guard wouldn't hear.

Wulf ignored him and grabbed him by the arm sleeve. "Wulf, what do you think you're doing! You're disobeying Walker's orders!" The guard shouted, seeing him rip open a portal to a normal looking world.

_James...Lily...looks like I will not be seeing you any time soon, my old friends..._ the man thought.

to be continued...

I know, I know, it's short, but, hey...let me know what you think of it so far! And if I made any mistakes, let me know so I can fix them!


	2. Images Of A Forgotten Past

**Chapter 1**

**Images Of A Forgotten Past**

The man's name was Sirius. Sirius Black. How he died was a mystery to all. Some believed he died while taunting his cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange, who sent a red light at him from her wand, catching him off guard which sent him crashing into a viel. Others believed the cause of Sirius' death was the viel.

Bellatrix held very little love for Sirius, but all her faith and love was placed forward to the Dark Lord. Everyone in the Ghost Zone had heard this story before...

Everyone including Walker. And before the so-called criminal could gain access to his new found powers, he wanted him for himself. Why he would want Sirius for himself, no one knew the reason.

* * *

"It's such a shame..." Authur Weasley muttered to himself as he watched Harry look on out the kitchen window with a sorrowful look on his face. "He's lost his parents, his godfather's gone, and now Dumbledore..." his voice trailed off as he shook his head.

"Now, dear, we promised we wouldn't talk about this in front of the boy," Molly Weasley whispered, taking her husband's hand.

"I know, I know. I just wish there was someway to tell what he's thinking right now."

Little did they know, Harry heard every word they had said. His friends, Ron Weasley and Hermoine Granger were in the living room, watching a movie, while he was sitting on a chair, staring out the kitchen window, thinking back on the events that took place last year at Hogwarts.

Sirius and Dumbledore's face had instantly appeared in his mind. The faint image of Dumbledore smiled faintly at him. "Remember the remaining Horcruxes, Harry..." He then vanished into thin air afterwards.

Sirius' face, however, did not. Harry closed his eyes, praying for the image to leave his mind, but his godfather's sad black eyes stared back at him. _"Harry..."_

His eyes snapped open and for the moment, he could have sworn he saw Sirius Black's ghostly image staring back at him through the window. "Sirius..." he whispered.

He turned back to see if the Weasley's had seen Sirus, but to Harry's disappointment, the husband and wife had their attentions glued to the newspaper. "Great..." he muttered, turning back to the window. His eyes widened upon seeing that Sirius had vanished.

He was gone...just like that...Had he imagined the whole thing? Or was it real?

to be continued...


	3. A Stupid Thing

**Chapter 2**

**A Stupid Thing**

"Harry, come join us, won't you?" Hermoine called out, her voice interrupting Harry's thoughts.

Harry thought on it for a few minutes before shaking his head. "No, you guys watch your movie. I'm going for a walk," he announced, standing up from the chair. He stretched his back and headed for the door.

"Just remember to stay around the house, Harry. Dementors could be running around. We wouldn't want you getting hurt, now," Authur warned.

Harry rolled his eyes skyward and made his way outside. The gentle breeze brushed against his body, messing up his usually messy black hair. He closed his eyes once again, relishing on how nice the breeze had felt. He started walking down the sidewalk when a cold chill ran up his spin, causing him to stop dead in his tracks. Could it be a Dementor? Why on earth would they be hiding around the Weasley's house? He shivered violently and hugged himself to keep warm.

_Harry..._

The voice again...only this time, it was a mixture of both Dumbledore's and Sirius. "Sirius? Dumbledore? Are you there?" he called out, squinting his eyes.

There was no answer. Harry rubbed his eyes and scanned his surroundings. No one was around. "Great, now I'm imagining things and hearing voices!"

"Hey, kid, look out!"

"Huh?" Harry blinked and looked behind him, just in time to move out of the way of a big, glowing hairy animal. "Professor Lupin?" Harry asked, confused as he studied the creature.

Wulf stared at Harry, baring his teeth at him, slightly growling until he sniffed the arir around him. A smile appeared on Wulf's face. " 'Arry 'Otter..." he spoke with an accent.

Harry arched an eyebrow and his eyes grew wide when Wulf was thrown back by some green goo. He looked back to see a kid with snowy white hair and glowing green eyes, wearing a black jumpsuit with a D symbol on the chest part, floating in the air, his deadly gaze locked on the creature that said his name.

"I'm sorry, I don't mean to hurt you, Wulf, but you have to go back to the Ghost Zone," the kid spoke up, holding out a thermos.  
" 'Arry..." Wulf grunted as he was suddenly pulled into the thermos by a bright light.

Harry stood, silent, as he watched the boy place the lid back on the thermos. The boy, otherwise known as Danny Phantom, looked over at Harry and smiled sheepishly. "Heh...sorry about that..."

"What the bloody hell's going on here!"

Danny blinked, a bit taken aback by the boy's words and landed safely on the ground, standing just a few shy inches away from Harry. "Uh...let's start with the simple introductions. Hi, I'm Danny Phantom...and you are?"

"Harry Potter. Now, tell me what just happened..."

Danny sighed and put the thermos away for now. "Well, let's just say that creature you just met is an old Ghost friend of mine. His name is Wulf, and he bleongs to a place known as the Ghost Zone."

"The Ghost Zone? What, you're a ghost, too?" Harry asked, crossing his arms.

Danny let out a sigh and reverted back to his human form. Harry blinked, in surprise. "You're a halfa?"

"Wow, you catch on pretty quick," Danny muttered. "My real name is Danny Fenton, when I turn ghost, I'm known as Danny Phantom." he sighed, looking around their silent surroundings before glancing back at Harry. "Look, do you have a place where we can talk without people overhearing us?"

"Uh, yeah..." Harry began to lead him back to the Weasley's house, sneaking him in through the front door.

Ron and Hermoine turned their gazes from the television to Harry and his new friend and smiled politely. "Hello, I'm Hermoine Granger." Hermoine stood and faced Danny, holding out her hand for his, a bright smile on her face.

Danny smiled back, slightly blushing and shook her hand. "Hi, I'm Danny Fenton..."

"AHEM!"

"Oh...and this is Ronald."

The red-haired boy rolled his eyes. "It's RON."

"Whatever..."

It was Harry's turn to roll his eyes as he motions for his friends and Danny to follow him up to Ron's room. "Come on, Danny has something to tell us..."

Danny held back, watching Ron and Hermoine follow Harry before actually following them. _This has got to be one of the stupidist things I have ever done..._ he thought.

2 be continued...

Reviews greatly appreciated!


End file.
